


drops of sugar

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: tsubasa gets sick. ichiru takes it upon himself to watch over him





	drops of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> \- i was sick on mother's day and that was so devastating bc i wasnt able to do anything nice for my mom  
> \- possibly ooc but i wrote this in a medicated haze

"Wow, Dai was right. You do look like shit."

Tsubasa cracked open an eye and saw a blurry mix of black and dark blue in his vision. Ah, that voice and that crass vocabulary... "Ichiruuu~"

"You big baby," Ichiru scolded while Tsubasa let out a small whine when the teen slapped a cool patch on his forehead.

"Nngg! Cold..."

Tsubasa wasn't sure at this point if he was talking about the patch or if it was Ichiru's manner of handling him, but there he was laying in his bed, limbs splayed out and generally warm, but mostly gross because he caught a bad bug from Maou knows what. He probably got it from one of his gigs yesterday, but he can't really be bothered to remember now.

"Ehh, why are you being so mean to meee," Tsubasa sat up, his voice rasped and he covered his mouth just before he coughed.

"Here," Ichiru offered him a bottle of water to which he drank from gratefully. "Not so mean now, am I?"

"You're lucky you're cute. And hey, what did you mean I look like shit? Aren't I just as dashing when I'm ill?"

Ichiru stared at him blankly. "No," came the deadpan reply. "Those were Dai's words. I was just quoting him."

Tsubasa pouted, but with every fibre of his being he'd say he's glad to see Ichiru right now, especially since he had to be on location for work the past week (and then he got sick). "I missed you."

The teen spluttered from his seat and his face colored slowly and Tsubasa would think he had a fever too, with how much he blushed. "...I missed you too.

"Eichi told me not to come see you yet because you had a cold, but I just snuck out anyway..."

Tsubasa wanted so much to ravish his boyfriend, but he knew his twin wouldn't have it if Ichiru got sick too. "It's not fair, I want to kiss you!! Why'd I have to get sick like this!" He falls back his pillow after a bout of nausea.

"Geez, even idiots catch colds huh?"

"Hey."

Ichiru smirked when Tsubasa sent him a look, but with a resigned sigh he responded "I want to spend time with you too, so you should feel honored that I'm taking care of you."

"...wha--?"

"Shiki, Rikka and Dai are out on jobs, so I told them I'm looking after you. You're lucky because I've had a lot of experience taking care of Issei whenever he got sick when it was just the two of us," Ichiru proclaims loudly, though Tsubasa can easily tell there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

His hand slipped from under the covers to take Ichiru's. "Thanks Ichiru, you're the best."

Pink dusted Ichiru's cheeks again and Tsubasa fully expected him to resist, and he was surprised and equally relieved when he felt Ichiru squeeze his hand. "I know I am!" He lingered for a moment before letting go of Tsubasa's hand, reaching into the bag he brought with him and retrieved a cup of pudding. "Here. Eat this and take some cold medicine then get some rest."

"Pudding, its pudding," Tsubasa said as he sat up again. "Ehh, but if I close my eyes you'll disappear."

"Seriously? You haven't even taken your medicine yet and you're already this delirious."

Tsubasa stuck out his bottom lip again while he ate.

"You look stupid like that, stop it," Ichiru then placed the bottle of syrup and some pills on the nightstand. "I'll be in the kitchen making real food while you sleep. I hope Rikka doesn't mind if I use the kitchen..."

"He won't mind if its for a labor of love," Tsubasa readily replied mustering up all the strength he had to smile.

Ichiru coughed awkwardly. "Did you really have to call it that... Just, go to sleep you stupid bird."

"Yessir," the blond slurred while eating the last bits of his pudding. He swallowed the pills with a swig of water and laid down on the bed, thoughts of Ichiru swimming around his head as he waited for sleep to claim him.

 

True to his word, Ichiru comes back roughly an hour and a half(not that Tsubasa was counting(he was sleeping)) with a tray of rice porridge in his hands. He reclaimed his seat next to Tsubasa, scooting a little to get closer. "Why are you awake already? I thought you'd sleep more."

"I couldn't wait for you to come back and before you say anything, I did get some sleep." Tsubasa pushed himself up to sit and reached for the tray, blinking confusedly when the younger man wouldn't hand it to him.

"You are in no condition to feed yourself," Ichiru picked up the spoon and blew on the contents to cool it a bit before feeding it to Tsubasa.

Tsubasa hummed. "I hope this isn't a dream..."

"Do you want me to pinch you to make sure?"

"No, it's fine. I just want more food"

"Good, now shut up and eat."

Tsubasa did as he was told and he finished the food. "Thank you for the wonderful meal.

Ichiru let out a small laugh. "It’s just gruel."

"It’s a lot more than that," Tsubasa moved to lay on the bed.

"Wait, let me," Ichiru put the tray down and fixed the pillows around Tsubasa and the blanket as he settled on the sheets.

"I'm still not convinced that all of this is real."

Exasperated, Ichiru pushed the blanket over Tsubasa's body and he laid down facing the other man, filling the small space that was available between them. "Does it still feel like a dream?"

Tsubasa, speechless, just pulled his arms from beneath the sheets and hugged the smaller man to his chest. "A little, but your warmth says otherwise."

He felt Ichiru's arms wrap around him and he's in pure and utter bliss.

 

 

 

**おまけ**

 

"Just so you know, Issei probably wouldn't mind if I got sick while taking care of you, but Shu and Eichi won't take it lightly."

"...shit."

 

 

 

 

**おまけ2**

 

"Just so you know, I'm willing to walk through hell just to hold you."

"..."

"...go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> **おまけ3**
> 
>  
> 
> "Tsubasa?"
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Hey, wake up."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "...I love you."


End file.
